1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to crystallization chambers and to apparatus and methods for conducting multiple crystal forming experiments.
2. Background of the Invention
There remains a need in the prior art for a fast, reliable, and cost-effective crystallization apparatus that enables a researcher to conduct multiple crystal forming experiments, with minimal set-up effort and small amounts of sample solutions. Small sample size is particularly important in protein crystallization, where the protein is scarce and very expensive, and one kind of protein is used with, for example, two thousand different crystal growing solutions to ascertain which ones promote crystal growth. In the specific context of crystallization apparatus that use multiple-well microplates (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,410 to Kushner et al., which is incorporated by reference herein), there remains a need for a crystallization apparatus that is fast, reliable, and easily automated, yet can also be used with manual methods. Specifically, there is a need for an apparatus that is compatible with robotic systems that dispense small volumes of sample solutions and detect the presence of very small crystals.